It's Far From Love
by Olivia.6549
Summary: Drake Merwin is used to being the one everyone is scared of, but what happens when the new girl isn't scared at all? Not only is she not scared, she also seems to be right up at Drake's level of craziness. Maybe even a bit above it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first story on this app so forgive me if I'm a bit inexperienced. This is my first attempt at fan fiction and it's not what I'm used to... I write my own stories on another app called Movellas that are originals. So this is a bit like going backwards for me :) the girl, Mara Wells, in this story is actually one of my stories main antagonists. She reminds me a bit of Drake and I love the Gone series with all my heart so I thought, why not? I would love to hear your feedback and suggestions!**

* * *

Mara's POV-  
Mara sat in the back of the black SUV. She held a steady snarl on her face as she looked out the window. She hadn't washed up from the night before. Thankfully her father had backed her up and fixed things with the court. He must have taken  
the time to talk to the court before he left for Chicago. She knew there was a reason she didn't kill him.  
Mara wasn't sure what he had done to let her slide out of jail time, but he did something. Mara knew deep down that she didn't just deserve jail time, she deserved to die. Death penalty. She was fourteen years old and had six lives on her hands. Mara  
didn't just kill them, she destroyed them. It had been a bloody massacre. Mara smiled at the memory. Officer Peter. Ben. Dom. Dom's mother. Her own mother… Kale.  
Maybe her father had told them she was mentally ill. That always works. But there was nothing wrong with Mara. Her conscience was clear. What was sanity really? Nothing Mara Wells was concerned about.

* * *

"Why did you kill all those people, Mara?" the man had asked while she was being held in the county jail.  
Mara had smiled her evil smile and laughed her evil laugh. "How come all us people don't get dizzy from the planet spinning?" Mara answered with a question.  
"Just because, sweet pea. Now answer the question." the man said intimidatingly. He leaned closer over the table into her face. They had been sitting in an interrogation room.  
Mara leaned back into his face. "You just answered your question."  
Right then the man had slapped her right across the face. A rush of anger filled Mara and she erupted. Like when you fill a glass of water to much and the water flows down the sides of the glass. Mara kicked the man's leg under the table and roared in  
frustration. Her wrists were cuffed to the table. The man had stood up and looked down at her. Mara imagined ripping his throat out. She laughed out loud. The man looked down at her and then walked out of the room.

* * *

After that Mara was put in a cell and in the morning was stuffed into the black SUV with her hands cuffed. They had told her she was going to a boarding school that's name, she already forgotten. She was still in the same clothes from the night she took  
the lives of the five people. Her shirt and pants had blood on it and her long, wavy, brown hair was a mess. And to top it off, she right arm was coated with dry blood that was not her own. Dom's if she remembered correctly.  
She had been sitting in the car for hours. They had left Nebraska at about noon. Mara would guess it was about six p.m. She looked out the window at the landscape. She could see her reflection in the window. She was a very attractive person. Mara could  
see that, but she had no interest in looks. Mara's eyes were a deep brown surrounded by long, dark eyelashes. She had a perfect nose and perfect cheekbones. Freckles covered her nose and cheeks. She had a very soft and innocent look to her. Mara took  
that to her advantage.  
When a person first looked at her they would think she is a pretty girl that probably read a lot of books or carried a journal. But once they would speak to her their perspective would change. Just in the way she moved and spoke a person could be able  
to tell she was a true psychopath. She spoke manipulatively, wisely. She moved seductively, tempting, like a snake. In her small town in Nebraska people would cross to the other side of the street when they seen her coming. People coward in her presence.  
Mara loved it.  
The sun was going down now and they were obviously not in Nebraska anymore. "Where are we going?" Mara asked the man that was driving the SUV.  
"Far away sunshine. I would suggest catching some Z's." the man answered. Mara looked back out the window. She had no intention of falling asleep, but her body didn't give her a choice. Mara fell asleep to the sound of the tires rolling across the highway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Drake's POV-

"What does congruent mean again?" Drake asked. The three of them sat in the lounge doing homework. It was eight o'clock in the morning and classes started at eight-thirty. Drake and Diana had a math test first hour. Cain didn't  
have math till fourth hour. Drake never cared about school, but whatever it took to make the teacher stop nagging him. The three of them sat on a couch in the Coates Academy student lounge.  
"For the last time. The same. It's not that hard." Diana told him in her snarky tone.  
Drake yearned for the day that he would end her. Diana. All smart, but her and him both knew the only thing between him and her was Cain. Cain. Thinks he's all special because he could do things other people couldn't. Maybe it made him a  
little more powerful than the rest but when it came down to it all, he was just a freak. Just like the rest of them.  
The three of them pretty much ran things around the place. Cain all high and mighty, Diana right up there with him. And then Drake. At the moment he was just Cain's henchman. But not for long. One day Drake would end them both and he would be the  
power. Yes. Drake smiled at the thought. Yes.  
Coates Academy. A boarding school for freaks that nobody else wanted. It's the place where parents send their troubled kids that they didn't know what to do with. The place was just up the hill from a small town called Perdido Beach. Drake hadn't left  
the school for years. He felt as if he would never get to leave.  
The lounge was filled with couches, chairs, and tables. The floor was carpeted and there was a flat screen TV on the wall that showed the news. There was also a window along one of the walls that shown into the hallway.  
Drake looked up and seen a big man walking with with his arm around a girl's for arm. Drake watched this strange girl curiously.  
"What are you looking-" Diana was about to ask Drake, but Cain cut her off.  
"Who is that?" Cain asked. Diana then seen what they were looking at. The girl that was walking in cuffs was covered in blood and looked like she wanted to kill everyone. She looked like an angry animal.  
The girl turned her head to look at the three of them. For a brief moment the girl and Drake held a gaze. Unlike Drake's hard, cold, blue eyes, hers were a deep brown that seemed to consume him. Her face was unreadable. Head held high with confidence.  
Drake bet he could beat every ounce of confidence right out of her. It didn't matter if the blood on her arms and other places was hers or not. She was nothing compared to him, he thought. Oh was he wrong.  
The man that walked the girl smacked her head, signaling her to look forward. The girl did not take this lightly and wound up her shoulder and sent her elbow right into the man's gut.  
This made Drake smile ear to ear.  
"She's a feisty one, that's for sure." Diana said, watching the girl walk past.  
"I feel like 'feisty' is a bit of an understatement." Cain smirked.  
"Whatever." Diana rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to her homework.  
Cain laughed a little in disbelief. "Did you see her?" Cain said in astonishment. "She was a mess! Plus, I'm sure she very well deserved that escort and those handcuffs."  
"So what? You want me and Drakey here to pitch in a little bit for the ring?" Diana snapped.  
Drake glared at Diana. Than smirking, "Getting a little jealous there, Diana?"  
Diana narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak. Drake could feel his blood boil. But then Cain put up a hand to hush Diana.  
"That's enough, the both of you." Cain said to them. They both shut their mouths. "Keep an eye out for her today. I want to meet this girl."  
Drake snorted and looked away. He would never, even to himself, admit that he would like to meet this girl too. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mara's POV-

Mara had seen the three kids just as they seen her. Two handsome boys and a very pretty girl. The boy with the dark hair held a steady smirk on his face, the girl glared, and the boy with the sandy blond hair had a gaze mixed with curiosity and hate.  
The man took her to an office she assumed belonged to the Dean of the school. The door was heavy and made from oak wood. Compared to Nebraska, this place was a castle. Ha! This was her punishment? A nice boarding school? Sure it was filled with teenage  
delinquents, but they were all practically normal compared to Mara.  
Inside the room was a big, oak desk, big bookshelves, and a computer. Behind the desk sat a black lady in a pantsuit. Her hair was tied back into a bun. Her dark eyes razed from the papers on her desk to look at Mara. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped  
when she seen the mess of gore and a teenage girl before her.  
"Oh my god." she said in astonishment.  
Mara silently laughed at the lady's reaction.  
She gulped. "I assume you are Mara Wells?"  
Mara smiled with fake and a bit sarcastic kindness, "Yes, ma'am."  
"Um, okay." the lady stumbled with her words. "The plan was to send you right into classes this morning, but Travis never told me that…" she lost her words.  
Mara razed her eyebrow and waited to the Dean to finish. She did not finish.  
She turned to the man that stood behind Mara. "Travis, wait in the hall to show miss Wells to her dorm."  
The man walked out the door. Leaving the two alone.  
"I am Mrs. Brooks. Dean is also fine." she introduced herself. "Hold on, I will find your schedule." the Dean stood up and walked to a cabinet.  
Mara realized when she stood up, that there was a gun around her waist. Mara smiled, that was why the Dean was so willing to be alone in a room with Mara. Mrs. Brooks here was armed. Mara wondered if all the adults here were.  
"Here it is." the Dean sat the paper in front of Mara. "I will give you the day to settle in. Since today is Friday, you will not be starting classes till Monday." the Dean told her. "Your breakfast, lunch, and dinner times are  
on the paper. You missed breakfast, but I can get someone to bring you food if you would like." she offered.  
Mara smiled her psychopath smile, "I'm fine, thank you."  
The Dean nodded. "Lunch is in a few hours. I suggest cleaning up a bit before you go."  
Mara laughed. Her big eyes followed the Dean's every move and picked up every emotion, like the perfect predator.  
The Dean smiled nervously, then covered up her fear. "There are rules here. Not that hard to follow. Common sense really." Mrs. Brooks leaned closer with her hands on the desk. "You have been given a second chance, miss Wells. A second  
chance that you and me very well know you do not deserve."  
Mara could feel her upper lip and nose start to twitch, like it always did when she got angry.  
"You get out of line." she said with a hand hovering over her gun. "Just once. I will not hesitate." she threatened. "They told me that, you see? The police told me not to hesitate with you."  
Mara laughed and leaned in so their faces were inches apart. "Smart." She smiled like the Joker. "I guess the cops aren't as dumb as I thought."  
"Watch yourself, sunshine." she paused. "I have dealt with plenty of kids just like you."  
This made Mara Wells smile bigger. "Trust me." she whispered. Then softer, "You have never met anyone quite like me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Mara's POV-

The man supposedly named Travis lead her back to her room. The talk with the Dean had left Mara in a pretty good mood. Yup. She could still smell the blood that coated her, she got to live in this place, she wasn't rotting away in a jail  
cell. It was a good day.  
After a little bit of a walk, Travis and Mara got to her room. He unlocked the door and held it open for her. She walked in. Her bag sat on her bed that contained mostly just clothes. Not many clothes, because here they had uniformes. Other than that  
Mara didn't have many possessions to bring from her old home. Mara expected a roommate, but there was only one bed in the room. Even better.  
"They insisted that you didn't have a roommate." Travis spoke in a plain voice taking off her handcuffs. "I bet you could come up with a reason why they didn't want you with another person in the dark."  
Mara laughed.  
"It wasn't a joke." he said bluntly.  
Mara turned to him and smiled. "I thought it was funny." she spoke smoothly.  
Travis looked at her with a mix of hate, disgust, and fear.  
He knew what she had done the night before.  
"The Dean had insisted that the school nurse checked you over. She will come to your room in a few minutes." he told her.  
Mara smirked and slowly walked closer to him. "Trust me, Travis." she cooed. "None of this is mine." she laughed, gesturing to the blood that covered her.  
"I believe you." he said with a steady voice, backing toward the door.  
Mara sighed loudly and leaned against a wall. "Why so serious?" she quoted from one of the Batman movies.  
Travis stared at her. "Like I said. The nurse is on her way. Make sure your deranged ass attends lunch." he said rather impolitely. Mara rose her eyebrows. "You can find your own way to the dining hall."  
Mara glared at him hard. "Will do." she snarled.  
He left the room quick and Mara was alone at last. The room was set up like a hotel room, but a more rustic/victorian feel. To her right was a bathroom with a shower. There was a queen sized bed, closet, a dresser, desk and chair, nightstand with a lamp,  
and a bookshelf with books that Mara assumed were for her classes.  
She walked to the closet. Inside were two school uniforms. She then walked to the bathroom. There was shampoo, conditioner, and body wash already in the shower. On the counter was a hairbrush and toothbrush and toothpaste.  
A knock came. Mara walked out of the bathroom and stared at the door. The knock came again. She opened it and stared at the middle aged lady that was at the door.  
The lady quickly processed Mara and tried to smile. "I'm the nurse, Ms Temple." she introduced herself.  
Mara looked the lady up and down. "Ms?" Mara asked raising her eyebrows and tilting her head.  
Nurse Temple walked into the room. "Um. Yes." she answered, very uncomfortable.  
"Not looking to marry?" Mara's voice was filled with charm.  
"I was once." she paused. "He passed."  
This made Mara's mood even better. "Oh no." Mara choked down a laugh and just smiled. She tilted her head to the side, and then in a lower voice, "Well that's a bummer." her shoulders shook as she laughed silently. Mara could see the  
fear rush through the woman's body.  
For the next few minutes the nurse rushed through the check up, avoiding anymore conversations. When Mara realized the lady was almost done, she thought of something to say. Mara was not done playing.  
Mara put on her best act. She looked down. "I'm sorry."  
Nurse Temple stopped and looked at Mara. "Why are you sorry?" she asked.  
Oh yes, this lady was easy to play with.  
Mara shrugged. "I don't know…" her voice trailed off. "Before. I don't really realize it when I do it." Mara's voice sounded different than it normally did. Less crazy.  
Nurse Temple blinked. "I understand."  
"Do you have children?" Mara asked.  
"Yes." she answered. "One. A boy your age."  
Mara smiled softly. "I bet you a great mother."  
The Nurse's calmness faded. Realizing Mara was playing with her. "I've heard the stories." she said looking down. "I know what you did." she said quietly.  
Mara tried to make eye contact, but the lady refused to look at her. "Look me in the eyes, Ms Temple." Mara said, back to her normal voice that was coated with charm, seductiveness, and just plain evil.  
The two made eye contact. "Good." Mara sighed. "What you need to understand, Ms Temple, My mother..." Mara's skin twitched thinking about her. "My mother was a cold hearted whore." Mara said darkly. She took a deep breath  
and smiled softly. "And she deserved to die." Mara laughed darkly. "It's a shame so many others had to go with her."  
Nurse Temple shook her head, about to cry.  
Mara leaned in closer. "I said I bet you are a great mother." Mara whispered. "You are, are you not?" she asked.  
She nodded. "Yes, I hope so."  
It was a lie. Mara could feel it. "Don't be like my mother, Ms Temple. Look where she is." Mara then smiled.  
The Nurse shook her head and backed away to the door. "You are damaged in ways that I cannot fix." she said as she left.  
Mara laughed. "I'm right where I want to be, Ms Temple." Mara shouted after her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Drake's POV-

Drake walked a good four feet behind Cain and Diana. The halls were crowned with kids in there matching uniforms heading to lunch. Drake was in a rather bad mood, or a least worse than normal. For some reason, that day, Diana had went out  
of her way to make him angry.  
The three of them walked into the dining hall. It was a large room filled with tables and chairs. After getting food, they sat down. Other kids didn't sit close to the three of them. All three of them, individually, had bad reputations. Together,  
no one dared sit close to them.  
Cain looked over the room again and again.  
Diana sighed, "Give it up, Cain." she she scowled. "Your girl isn't here."  
Drake smirked. She was jealous. "Better do something quick, Diana. He's losing interest."  
Diana narrowed her eyes at him, this made it all the better.  
"Shut it, Drake." Cain snapped, still looking for the girl from that morning.  
Diana smirked at him and his blood boiled.  
Some time went by, Drake started off into space. He propped his face up with his hand. His eyes followed one person in particular. It was a girl. With her long, wavy, brown hair and face with perfect cheekbones covered in freckles, she looked so innocent.

The girl turned her head and seen Drake staring at her. He did not look away, did not flinch. Then she made a face. She frowned. Her eyes squinted, her eyebrows pointed downward. She glared. Her big brown eyes hit him and it felt like he was under water.  
His senses had been defined and he felt a strange feeling, a bad feeling. He knew the eyes right away. It was the girl from the hall. Minus the blood. Drake had not recognized her at first, but it was her.  
"Hey, Cain, I found your girl." Drake spoke.  
Cain flinched, breaking from the conversation he was having with Diana a few seconds before. "What? Where?"  
Drake nodded toward the girl. "There." She was walking to them know. She stopped in front of them.  
Oh yes. Drake thought. Now that she was standing right in front of them, he could feel it. A vibe came off her skin like radiation. It made him smile. There were demons inside this one.  
Cain stood up and put out his hand to her. "My name is Cain." he introduced himself. "This here is Diana, and that is Drake." he said with charm.  
The girl stared at his hand for a few seconds. Then her eyes turned back to Cain's face. She smiled strangely, "Pleasure." she said smoothly. Then took her seat gracefully. She reminded him of a fox, or maybe even a snake.  
Ha! Not demons. No. The devil itself. Drake thought.  
"Welcome," Cain said, "Coates Academy. School for the best of delinquents." he said a bit sarcastically.  
That got a fake snort from the strange girl.  
Diana stared at the new girl. "Do you have a Name?" she asked with a snarky tone.  
The girl glared at Diana. "Yes, I happen to have one of those." she said sarcastically.  
"We let you sit by us and you can't even tell us your name?" Diana snapped at the girl.  
The girl looked utterly amused. She laughed, it was a dark laugh. "I don't remember receiving an invitation, I'm fairly sure I just came and sat down." she said smoothly. "Jesus, it's been only thirty seconds. Maybe I was getting there."  
Drake noticed the girl had some sort of an accent. Midwestern maybe.  
Drake laughed. Diana's face flushed red and she shut her mouth. If this new girl kept those kind of words pointed at Diana, she might just be the only females Drake could stand.  
Cain put up his hands. "No need for fighting."  
"I wasn't trying to fight." Diana snapped with her head up.  
"Your lucky I'm being watched from every angle of this room and I'm in a good mood." the girl hissed to Diana.  
The girl was right. There were about a half dozen cops with guns in the room watching her in particular.  
Diana shut her mouth again.  
Drake smiled. "What did you do?" he asked curiously.  
There girl just smirked at him. Then turned to all three of them. "My name is Mara. Mara Wells."  
Cain smiled at Mara. "I'm willing to make a deal with you, Mara Wells."  
"What kind of deal?" she asked.  
"You would be with us." he told her. "There are many advantages to being with, 'us'."  
"And your half of the deal is?" Mara asked.  
"Simple." Cain said putting his hands out. "These three people in front of you and a few others, including me, be nice. We are all in this together."  
Mara laughed. "I don't play well with others." she warned.  
Cain shrugged. "Who does?"  
Mara sighed. "Well I don't got anything better to do with my time. I guess I can join your little club. Is there a secret handshake that I should know?" 


	6. Chapter 6

Mara's POV-  
The last time Mara had anything close to 'friends'. They were more like minions and they were all quite terrified of her (except Kale). It was truly a shame. She had actually enjoyed Kale's presence, but he had been foolish to think Mara  
had any real feelings for him. He should have ran when she told him he could.  
Here in this knew place. With these three people that sat in front of her, none of them seemed that troubled by her. Maybe the girl, Diana. The boy, Cain, acted as if she was a shiny new toy that he had wanted forever. And the other boy, Drake,  
seemed fascinated with her, a little damaged. No. Not damaged Mara told himself, extraordinary upstairs himself. Much like Mara. But he was foolish. He was being controlled by his psychosis, he did not see the big picture. Mara wished to show  
it to him.  
Mara seen the big picture. She seen everything. What was sanity? It was a blindfold. It blinded people from what they were really capable of. Mara had thrown away her blindfold a long time ago. Thrown it in the trash and burned the trash can. Mara was  
not crazy, she was alive. She was alive, unlike the braindead fools that surrounded her.  
A bell rung and all at once kids stood up. Mara stayed sitting till most of the kids were gone. She didn't remove her eyes from the table she sat at.  
"You know the bell means we leave." a voice told her.  
Mara growled and looked up. It was Drake. His eyes were a stony gray that were rather hard to read. "Yeah. I figured after everyone left and all." Mara said bluntly.  
The blonde boy gave her a sharkish smile. "Watch your tone, little girl. I decided I don't mind you, keep it that way." he said devilishly.  
Mara sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to put this fool in his place at the moment. She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you think your a tuff guy, and I bet you are in some ways, but you don't know me. Trust  
me. It's not me who should be watching my tone."  
He put a finger to her face. "You will regret that." he hissed. Then he started to walk out of the large room.  
"Sorry to break it to you, Drake, but your not the only badshit crazy person in this building anymore." Mara called after him.  
"You are nothing compared to me." he grumbled without looking back.  
Mara's laugh echoed through the room. "I can't wait for the day to prove you wrong."  
"You want to set a date? Make sure we are both free?" Drake asked sarcastically walking out that large doors into the hallway.  
No no. he couldn't leave. Mara wasn't done playing. She jogged after him. She caught up to him in the hallway that was now empty. He was fast, she would give him that. "Hey? What about that date?" Mara asked amusing only herself.  
Mara seen it coming when he slammed her into the nearest wall. There faces were only inches away. Mara then realized how angry she had made him. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were cold, dead pits.  
Mara smirked and examined his face. "Your anger controls you." she cooed.  
His smack would have hurt if she hadn't cought it. Drake started at her in utter amazement. This obviously had never happened to him before. Mara examined his hand that she now gripped in her own. She found a pressure point and squeezed. With little to  
no difficult he pried his hand away from her and took a step back and looked her up and down.  
"Okay, little girl, you have my attention." he smirked at her.  
"Oh, sunshine, I had your attention quite a few hours before this." she said dryly.  
He smiled at her with a shark like smile. He wanted to hurt her, Mara realized. Ha! The situation greatly amused Mara. She kind of wanted to hurt him too. So there they stood, two deranged teenagers, both standing in an empty hallway, both wanting to  
choke the other. What to do?  
Just then a bell came from the speakers in the hallway. Mara pointed to the closest one. "I think that means your late." she told him. He stared at her for a few more seconds. Then flashed her a grin before walking away. "See you around,  
top dog." she called after him with her arms crossed. He turned to look at her once more. Yes, he liked being called that. Mara could see it in his face. He liked it a lot.

Mara walked the halls for a while, not exactly knowing where she was going. Finally, she found her way back to her room. She unpacked her things and sat down on her new bed. She let her thoughts consume her for awhile.  
Mara finally stood back up. She walked over to the window that was on the left side of her bed. Not a bad view. There was an open area filled with benches and tables most likely for kids when they were not in classes.  
Mara looked around the room, trying to think of what to do with herself. She wondered if there was a library around. It was a school, right? There had to be. Mara didn't enjoy other human company like most people in the world did, and she wasn't much  
of a fan of TV shows and movies. One thing she didn't mind was reading. So she set of to search for the library.  
It wasn't long before she found it. She scanned hundreds of books for one that seemed interesting. She came across a few Stephen King books. It, read it (wasn't that impressed). 'Salem's Lot, read it. The Shining, read it twice. Sleeping Beauties, that  
one Mara had not read. She picked it up. It was a pretty hefty book, about seven hundred pages. She decided she would give it a try. She decided to take the book and read outside in the area she had seen out her window. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... Tbh I don't really know what I'm doing or where I'm going with this, but I will do my best to keep it going. I've never done fanfictionbefore andthis is definitely a challenge, but as long as there is someone reading I will keep writing. If you have any ideas or something you want me to add I would love to here it. Thanks! :)**

style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Alegreya; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-weight: 700; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; text-decoration: underline; -webkit-text-decoration-skip: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Drake's POV-

style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The school day ended and Drake found himself itching to find Mara. Something about her drew him in. He wanted desperately to kill her, make her scream. But at the same time he felt other things and he didn't completely understand. There was a part  
of him that wanted to follow her, let her show him what she wanted him to see. Let her drown him in her darkness.

style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cain and Diana talked as the three of them left their last class of the day. As usual, he followed close behind. Normally, the three of them would depart to their dorms to change and put away their school things and then meet back up shortly after.  
Today Drake didn't feel like doing this. He went to his room he shared with another boy and changed into jeans and a plain shirt and went off to find Mara.

style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was a lot easier to find her then he thought it would be. All he had to do was step outside and there she was. Sitting at a table with her face in a book. For a good ten minutes he stood and watched her. Her loose, brown, curls blew slightly in  
the breeze. Her face made of stone, she didn't blink, she was focused. From here she looked so innocent, it wasn't till you got closer you felt her darkness. It radiated off of her like some sort of power.

Drake finally walked to her. He sat across from her, she didn't look up from her book, "I wasn't sure if you were ever going to come over here," she looked up, "or if you were just going to stand there." she sounded as if she expected him to be embarrassed that she noticed him staring, he wasn't. She could see this.

"You read?" was all he said. Looked down at all the pages.

A snorted/laugh was her only response. The two of them sat in silence. Finally, she rose the book so Drake could see the cover. She pointed to the name of the author.  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Stephen King."I like him. His books." the words came out of her mouth strangely, like she didn't quite know what she was saying.

"I don't read." Drake said bluntly.

"I figured." she said rather harshly, "but then what do you do?" she asked, as if she already knew he wasn't the type to 'go out' and 'hang out with friends'.

"What?" Drake asked. He understood the question, he just had never really been asked that question before.

"I like to sit and stare into nothing, let my mind wonder and such. And sometimes I like to read." she spoke with grace, "People like us can't just sit and stare at the wall  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"allday. What do you do?"

Drake blinked. "I like movies." he answered.

"I don't like movies." she responded quickly, and rather harshly.

This made Drake a bit angry. She seen his anger and laughed a little. Then she went back to reading her book and the two of them were back in silence. It was a bit amusing really, the two of them trying to communicate. It was clear neither of them had much experience. To anyone else it would be awkward, but to them it was relaxing, talking to someone who somewhat understood the other.

Drake looked around, making sure Cain and Diana were nowhere near. He wanted Mara to himself. They would be here soon. He had to find a way to move her out of the open. Drake wasn't completely sure how to do that.

Mara looked up at him, her eyebrows frown. "What are you looking around for?" she asked him, seeing him swing his head around searching. "Your friends?"

Drake just looked at her and she knew the answer.

"I don't like them." she said bluntly. Then went back to her book.

This made Drake smile. "I hate them." he topped.

"Well here they come." she said in a deeper voice.

Drakes head swung around and sure enough, there they were. Shoulder to shoulder, coming straight for them. He turned back around and snarled. When they approached both of them looked quizzically from Drake to Mara. Mara sighed deeply and put down her book. Cain took a seat next to Drake and Diana was about to sit next to Cain, but Cain gave her a look. Diana made an uncomfortable face and then slowly made her way over to the spot next to Mara. This made Drake smirk.

"Hello Mara." Cain greeted, not even looking twice at Drake. "How was your first day?"

Diana sat next to Mara, making sure to leave a good foot of room between them.

Mara smiled fakely, "Just swell, thank you."

Diana rolled her eyes, she probably suspected Mara wouldn't catch it but Drake was starting to think there was nothing Mara didn't catch on to. Mara gave Diana a miner side glare. Miner, but still effective. Diana scooted a few more inches away.

"Glad to hear it." Cain said in a charming voice. "Mara, I would like to show you something." he started.

Mara's stone expresion flashed for just a second. She wanted to know, Drake thought. Oh, was she in for a treat.

Her eyes narrowed, practically looking into Cain's soal. "Show me what?" she asked. Drake smiled a toothy grin. She didn't like not knowing something, he could see it on her face. She hated it. Her dark eyes shifted to him and then back to Cain.

"You will see." Cain assured, "But first I need you take Diana's hand for a few seconds."

The look Mara then gave Cain was enough to knock the wind out of anyone. This small proposition obviously pissed her right off. Drake thought she might jump over the table and strangle Cain. Diana gave a worried look to Cain, as if screaming to fix it. Drake tried his best not to laugh.

Drake could practically see the wheels turning fast in Cain's head. "It's nothing to get off about." he said calmly. "I'll explain right after."

This attempt to fix things failed dramatically. Her voice was hard and colder than ice, "Why." it wasn't really a question.

Even Drake wasn't sure why she was getting so pissed about it. "Fucking chill out. We all had to do it, even I had to." Drake said harshly to her, making it sound like a challenge. Cain and Diana tensed, but this surprisingly calmed the firestorm in Mara's eyes back down to a slow glow.

Mara straightened her back and looked at Diana. Diana started at her for a few seconds and then moved her hand slowly to Mara's. Mara pulled her hand away fast and Diana flinched. Diana then carefully set her hand on the table pulm up. This was the right move, Mara set her hand onto of Diana's. Diana closed her eyes and proceeded to 'read' Mara.

Mara watch Diana with a look full of curiosity. It took Diana a little longer than normal, a few moments later Diana opened her eyes. Everyone at the table, even Drake, waited on edge.

"What is it?" Cain asked.

"Nothing yet." Diana confirmed.

"Yet?" Cain asked.

"Well…" Diana started. "I felt something, but at the same time-" Diana stopped herself, realizing she didn't know what she was saying. "I don't know."

Cain was on edge. "What do you mean  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; color: rgb(0, 0, 0); font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"you don't know?" he asked harshly.

Diana looked guilty, she was about to say something but Mara cut in.

"There. Now tell me." Mara said harshly. And Cain, even with his abilities, didn't dare keep her waiting any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**M** ara's POV-

Mara wasn't speechless very often. Nothing really surprised her much, but this took her by surprise. She watched as the black haired boy named Cain used his mind to spin a stone in thin air. There was a word for it, Mara tried to remember it.

"Telekinesis." Mara finally spoke.

"Yes." Cain responded, still controlling the stone.

"How?" she asked.

"We don't know." Diana soke up. "There is a nuclear power plant not far from here. A little more than a decade ago it was hit by a meteorite. That might have something to do with it." she answered.

Mara was silent for a moment. The dots were connecting. "There are others. The other people in your little group you were talking about." Cain smirked and Mara knew she was right, so she kept going. "And she can tell if you've got it or not." Mara nodded to Diana, "That's why you made me hold her hand."

"Smart girl." Cain nodded, "We call it reading. Diana can tell if you got it and how powerful it is. It's kind of like bars, a wifi signal. So far there are only ones, twos, threes and one four." he explained.

"Your the four bar." Mara guessed, frowning.

Cain smiled big, "Yes."

"What makes it stronger? The ego?" she shot. Drake's face broke out into a wide smile. Even Diana held back a smile.

Cain's eyes flashed for a second, but he forced a smile. "We aren't sure what makes it stronger."

Mara narrowed her eyes at Cain. He was hiding something behind his eyes. She didn't trust him, which wasn't much of a surprise. There was only one person on this planet she knew would never disappoint her. _Oh wait. He's dead._ She thought. That was his own fault. He knew Mara well enough to know she wouldn't hesitate.

"Why do you want me?" Mara said darkly.

Cain raised his eyebrows, "Why do I want you?" he repeated. "Your a very smart girl, Mara Wells. I see a future with you. I see potential."

" _Ha!"_ her sharp laugh made Diana jolt next to her. "Don't try to flatter me, Cain. You can tell me how special I am and how bright my future will be with you all you want but that won't change the fact that I'm not supposed to be alive right now." Mara's voice sang with crazed darkness.

"I can save you." Cain told her.

Mara silently laughed, "No amount of your holy water could wash away the person I am." she stopped laughing and looked into Cain's eyes. Diana squermed next to her, desperately wanting to run. Drake's eyes were big as he soaked in all her words. "Why do you want me for whatever your trying to build? The only thing I know how to do is destroy."

Cain stood up and straightened his polo shirt. "To rebuild something you have to destroy what was once there." he told her. Mara narrowed her eyes. "What you said before? About how you shouldn't be alive, I have to ask."

"I'm not going to tell you what I did." she snapped. It wasn't that she didn't want him to know. She actually wanted him to find out, maybe then he would get off her back. It wasn't her job to tell everyone what she did.

"That's your business for now."

"Forever." Mara snarled.

"Do you wish you were dead, Mara." he asked.

The question had shocked her, she wasn't used to being surprised by other people. She would have to step up her game, quit being so lazy. She thought this place would be relaxing, a place to think. Obviously she was wrong.

As the sun rose on the day it all went down Mara already saw herself as dead. And was certain she would be really dead before the sun set. But her plans got changed, now she was here. Maybe part of what Cain said was right, maybe she had something going for her here. Maybe she wasn't dead for a reason. Obviously the universe thought Mara Wells wasn't done.

She almost forgot Cain asked a question. Mara smiled, "I expected they would kill me before I even did it. But I wasn't going to really die. I won't. Not even when I'm dead."

A smile split across Cain's face. "You have no idea how delighted I am that your here, Mara Wells."

He looked to Diana and Drake. The three of them stood and left her to herself. Drake threw her one last glance before walking away. She scuffed when they were out of sight. Sure, maybe Mara could do something with herself here. But it wouldn't involve being Cain's pet. She had warned him that she didn't play well with others. She wasn't a follower. Or much of a leader for that matter. Her future didn't involve Cain. Drake maybe, he was an exception. He was someone she could use. But not Cain or Diana. She wasn't sure what her plan was yet, for now she would play along with it. See where things go.


End file.
